


Лес спилили, горы срыли — мне бетонка отчий дом

by Dull_Balrog



Series: Багровый рог [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Карадрас обладает собственной волей, а характер у него скверный.Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020Вдохновлялось BBC Winter Olympics 2014 Sochi Promo Trailer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wle3-h1yxc0 - Всё началось с голоса Чарльза Данса, но когда дошло до визуализации, вышло нечто немного иное.
Series: Багровый рог [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698943
Kudos: 3





	Лес спилили, горы срыли — мне бетонка отчий дом

Эйрин крутила педали старенького "гхарза". Асфальт тихонько шуршал под шинами. Горячий ветер дул в лицо. Эйрин любила такие поездки — они позволяли расслабиться и собраться с мыслями. Завтра она узнает результаты экзаменов и тогда уже окончательно решит, что делать дальше. Но оставаться в маленьком рабочем посёлке у Красного перевала ей не хотелось.  
Да и где тот Красный перевал? Говорят, полвека назад здесь высились неприступные горы, а теперь тут скорее котлованы да отвалы и больше ничего. Последнюю шахту закрыли года два назад.  
Они уедут всей семьёй, вопрос куда? Хорошо бы в Митрит, столица как-никак, да и образование там...  
Колесо повело.  
Всё понеслось кубарем и закружилось.  
Меньше надо думать, ой меньше. Эйрин чихнула. Больно не было. Чужая рубашка была красна от пыли. Она медленно повернула голову и осмотрелась. "Гхарзу" теперь место разве что на свалке.  
— Простите, — промямлила девушка и снова чихнула. — Спасибо, но не могли бы вы меня отпустить?  
Ноги коснулись земли. Объятия разомкнулись, и только тогда Эйрин поняла, насколько уютными они были. Родители никогда такого себе не позволяли.  
— Я вас знаю? — спросила девушка, окидывая взглядом своего спасителя. Вопрос вырвался сам. В этом высоком старике было нечто неуловимо знакомое. — Вы на шахте работали?  
— Да, — голос старика был тихим, хриплым от пыли. И была в этом такая странная щемящая безнадёжность... — И нет.  
Тут девушка поняла, она просто не знает, что может на это ответить. Ей почему-то ужасно хотелось попросить у него прощения. За всех. И непонятно, за что.  
"Он был горд и неприступен  
И его вершину тучи  
Выбирали для ночлега  
В те былые дни..."  
— Ты ни в чём не виновата, — он сжал её руку в своей и повторил, глядя прямо в глаза: — Ты не виновата. Просто сказки тоже умирают.  
— Но ведь...  
— Так нельзя? О, нет, — он улыбнулся горькой улыбкой, а Эйрин посетила неуместная мысль, что в молодости этот старик наверняка был красив и никто из парней в посёлке ему и в подмётки не годился. — Именно так и бывает. Уходи. Ну же.  
— Но почему?  
— Тебя ждут.  
— А вас?  
Старик уставился на неё в изумлении. А потом рассмеялся.  
— А зачем меня ждать? Я всегда был здесь. Всегда.  
"Он видел первые костры,  
Он слышал первый крик,  
Последний стон и страстный вздох,  
и лязг мечей, и скрип шагов.  
Древнее он, чем лунный лик,  
А пики так остры".  
Эйрин брела в тишине. Абсолютной тишине. После того, как земля с рокотом просела у неё за спиной, не было ничего. Возможно, это и называется контузией? В глазах стояли слёзы. Нет, ей не обидно, это всё красная пыль. Это всё та улыбка, вымученная, тусклая и с привкусом пепла.


End file.
